


Lockdown

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: I have loved you a thousand times and more [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Quarantine AUJohn gets some good news during lockdown
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: I have loved you a thousand times and more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782667
Kudos: 6





	Lockdown

**12th splinter of Madelyn soul, 128th splinter of John soul**

* * *

It has been seven days since they left the house. They still have plenty of rations left, but both were going stir crazy at being cooped up. 

John more than she was; Madelyn blamed it on his youth, he was twenty-one, and full of energy. She was thirty-five and learned a patience that she didn't know she had whereas her lover hadn't yet.

It's raining outside, Madelyn can hear splashing against the windows as she cooks. John sits at the table cracking his knuckles, a trait she didn't know how much annoyed her until now. But she doesn't say anything. He'd only take it the wrong way.

"I've been thinking," He begins, switching from cracking his knuckles to tapping his fingers on the table. "We should redecorate the kitchen once this over. Maybe a light blue instead of yellow,".

"Sure. I mean after dinner we could look online at paint and order some. It would give you something to do, you might whine about being bored less," Madelyn replies, stirring the food. 

"I don't whine. I complain which are two entirely different things," John smiles at her, the thought of something to do putting him in his usual playful mood. "Anyway, what you are making for dinner?"

"I am using the left chicken from lunch to make spicy chicken tomato soup," 

"Didn't we have soup last night?"

"No. It was three nights ago. Last night we had macaroni without any cheese with baby carrots and peas,".

* * *

John had liked to watch her bath before the lockdown began. It was just one of those things she accepted her younger lover enjoyed. But he seemed to take pleasure in it even more since the lockdown began.

Not in a sexual way. It had never been that with him, it was the type of enjoyment one would get watching a movie or reading a book. Why he got it watching her wash she couldn't say, hell she didn't know if he knew.

Her stomach was full from eating dinner; her body was relaxing in the warm water and bubble bath, muscles she didn't even know were tense had begun to uncoil. John sat on the toilet with lid down.

"I'm glad we choose to stay here and not my apartment," John voices after a while. "I would have hated not being able to do this,".

John's apartment had a shower. Her house had both a bath and a shower. Although she remembers him fighting tooth and nails' over they should stay at his place instead of hers a week ago. 

"So you agree, I was right," Madelyn teases softly. Turning her head in time to see him pout slightly. She would never admit it, but she found it cute when he did it.

"No,". Stubborn until the last John was, it was one of his less desirable traits to many yet she often not always found it endearing.

For a minute or two silence reigns, it's not an uncomfortable one. Until John piped up with "Maybe, I should redecorate the bathroom after the kitchen,".

"I like the bathroom the way it is. I spent hours fixing and getting it to my liking, but once you have finished the kitchen, if you still have the redecorating bug you can start on the guest room. It needs a whole new transformation," 

"Really? And what madam like me to turn it into. A pumpkin, a disco, an indoor aquarium," He jokes.

"A nursery," Madelyn replies, her hand moving through the water to rest on her stomach. She had done five pregnancy tests while he was sleeping and the whole thing was shit was timing, but as each one turned positive she hadn't been sad. 

"Your pregnant," He says with a grin. John doesn't look angry or disappointed which Madelyn takes a good sign.


End file.
